


Her Dynasty

by LadyNiaLavellan, LittyBrit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Made up places, Mermaids, Normal girl to royalty, Original Story - Freeform, Royalty, Single Parents, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, violence/assassination attempts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNiaLavellan/pseuds/LadyNiaLavellan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittyBrit/pseuds/LittyBrit
Summary: Faith Garneaux never really knew her mom, she left when Faith was just five years old. Now the fate of a Throne and country are placed in the hands of this twenty year old single mom and artist from New York. Can't she just have a regular, boring life where nothing extraordinary happens? Apparently not.





	Her Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LittyBrit and Lavisyste for helping me with my punctuation!

Faith dipped her paintbrush into the blue, another careful stroke of paint over canvas. She was excited for this piece. A painting of her childhood home in upstate Maine was what she so desperately had wanted to paint. Now the land and the small, three bedroom house was hers. Faith had never dreamed she would see it again, but here it was: The white house with it’s blue shutters and open fields, just as she remembered it. 

 

Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her overalls again, an unknown number that had been calling all week. She made the mistake of answering it the first time, someone with a thick foreign accent trying to ask her about the mother she barely knew. 

 

The sound of tires on gravel pulled Faith’s attention from her easel and her work. An expensive-looking car was coming up the long driveway toward her. She didn’t need this, not after the year she had. The death of her husband, the birth of her second daughter, the move to Maine to get away from the spotlight of being a famous artist in New York.

 

A smartly dressed man emerged from the Porsche SUV and Natalia came out of the house, the nanny crossed her arms and stood in front of the door, “do I need to call your father ma’am?” Natalia asked and Faith nodded.

 

The man stopped a good five feet from Faith before handing her the prettiest envelope she’d ever seen. Opening it, her name was stamped into some ivory and gold cardstock:

 

_ Faith Isobel Garneaux, _

 

_ We in Hesperia are saddened to inform you of the death of your mother, Her Majesty, Queen Josette Lenora Heralde. We request your presence to claim Hesperia’s throne as the trueborn and only heir. Your mother spoke of you often, and has purchased several of your prize-winning paintings over the past five years. A private jet awaits to bring you to Hesperia. _

 

_ Your Grandfather, King Regent Leonardo Gerard Louis _

  
  


Faith couldn’t help but laugh hysterically. “There  _ must _ be some mistake, my mother left when I was five,” she said handing the card back to the driver. She was only twenty, there was no way this was real. 

 

Just then, she spotted her dad’s blue pickup truck pulling up behind the black porsche.

 

“What’s going on Faith? Natalia was practically hysterical on the phone. What do  _ you _ want?” He asked, noting the Purple and gold flags emblazoned with pink Hesperia flowers. 

 

The young man looked up and down Drake Garneaux before answering, “I am here to collect Hesperia’s heir and her family.” 

 

Faith looked back to the house, where her three year old daughter was peeking from behind the drapes in the big picture window. “What about my kids? My dad? My nanny?” Faith crossed her paint-covered arms. 

 

He folded his hands behind his back and shifted his weight, “I was sent to bring you all to Hesperia.” 

 

Faith exchanged looks with her dad who then hung his head and kicked at the dirt. 

 

_ He knew.  _

 

“I can’t promise to become your Queen or whatever, but we will go with you. I’ve always wanted to go to an Island. I need to pack for myself and my kids, however.” Faith said as she shook her head at her dad and pulled her dyed, pink hair up into a bun.

 

Two hours later, Faith was strapping Emily and Grace into their carseats in the back of the black porsche. Natalia was putting luggage into the back of Drake’s truck. Once Faith was finished, she went to help Natalia with the rest of the luggage. The driver, who she now knew as Nathan, scowled at her for not letting him help load their luggage. Faith scowled right back. She decided to dress in a pair of designer skinny jeans, a green camisole under a loose white silk button up shirt and black stilettos.

 

“Alright Jeeves, keys.” Her hand extended as she stood in front of the driver’s side door. He sighed, but handed her the keys to the porsche. At least she was no longer covered in paint. 

 

Ten minutes on the road, Faith’s brain was beginning to realize what this would entail for her and her children. The responsibilities of running a country far outweighed the responsibilities of motherhood. Could she still paint? Would she still be allowed to raise her children to enjoy the little things life had to offer? All of this had her both frightened and intrigued. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, “I don’t know how to run a country,” she said aloud.

 

Nathan gave her some serious side-eye. How much did he actually know about her? Panicking, she pulled her cell-phone out of the cupholder and dialed her dad, who was driving in the truck behind her. “Dad, I can’t run a country. I don’t even know how to cook without burning food.” She was nearly in tears as she turned onto the highway.

 

Her dad spoke calmly and tried to console her, “You’ll be fine, Faith. Your mom couldn’t cook either.” With that, she laughed. 

 

The next hour flew by, Nathan scowled and almost complained when Faith shrieked at the news on the radio:  _ In the news today, a lost heir to Hesperia’s throne has been found and is none other than the famous artist Faith Garneaux. Garneaux lost her husband in October of last year when the artist was six months pregnant with the couples second child-- _

 

Faith turned off the radio in a huff and mumbled curses under her breath. She turned off of the highway and into the airport, Nathan directing her where to go. She didn’t expect to be greeted by cameras flashing in her face as she stepped out of the car. She made sure there was a cover over Grace’s car seat as she grabbed it out of the back seat and instructed Nathan to make sure Emily was also not photographed as airport security tried to keep the paparazzi back.  

 

“Nathan, you sure you got her?” Faith asked before he nodded and handed her a pair of sunglasses. 

 

Once everyone was accounted for, the four of them made their way through the throng of people that had gathered in front of the terminal. Security never leaving their side. She had never been allowed to just bypass security before today; it had definitely been one full of surprises as the airport security was replaced by suited men, each wearing a pink Hesperia flower pin on their tie. 

 

Nathan still held a sleeping toddler on his arm as he approached one of the private security team. “Make sure no one photographs the young princesses, Jones.” At the wording, Faith laughed as she watched Nathan hand Jones the now squirming toddler as Emily squealed in protest. 

 

It didn’t take long for Nathan to return and let them know they could board the plane. 


End file.
